Mine Forever
by KazemaruShuuya10
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Just a simple story, nothing really special. This time it's GazelXBurn from me. YAOI. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy


KONNICHIWA! Nyah! It's F-chan here~ I'll be giving you guys a ONE-SHOT again! FuusukeXHaruya this time~(and it's a short one) Hope you enjoy it! And… sorry for my bad grammar and spelling ^^ And sorry if it kinda sucks because I'm doing this at the midnight, since tomorrow is still a holiday~

Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Everything belongs to Level-5, except for the plot of the story.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. You better don't read this if you don't like it~

Note: The Story happened before the FFI

**Mine Forever**

'What is this feeling? I feel like my chest is burning like hell every time I talked to him. What's wrong with me? Am I sick? No way I am. But this never happened before. So, what is this…'

"Oi, Gazel! Gazel? Snap out of it already!" Gazel snapped out of his imaginary mind. And then he realized that he was still in Burn's room talking about something…

"W-What is it Burn?"

"It's so unlike you to be spacing out like that… What's wrong?" Burn asked him with a worried face.

"N-no it's nothing..." Gazel gave him a smile to show him that he's okay, but somehow it failed and Burn realized that something was wrong.

He sighed and say, "Hey, you can always tell me if there is something wrong you know~ We're friends and we should look for each others." Burn smiled.

'He's always soft when he's not with the others huh? Although the Aliea fiasco has end a long time ago, he's still kinda rude to others including me but if it's only the two of us, he turned to be a soft boy. Well, we do fight a lot. Almost more than once a day but then it always ended up he said sorry and I don't know why… He's one weird guy I'll say' Gazel mind is like, full of thoughts. Stupid thoughts about him then, he gave him a stare and asked, "Hey Burn…"

"Hm? What?" Burn answer immediately, but when he saw the other boy is staring at him, he gave him an awkward face. "Is there anything wrong with my face?"

Gazel didn't move at all he keeps on staring him and Burn gave him a scared-awkward look again. Gazel sighed. "Why is it that you always be rude to others, teasing me in front of the other orphans, but then you change when it's only us. Every time we talk, the two of us talked, you seem like you changed into a new person. A person that I never knew before. Why is that?"

Burn was shocked to death when he heard what he said. 'What did he say? I was actually like that? Wait, why is my face… My face feels kinda warm… What is this? My chest hurts and really? Why am I like this anyway?' Burn clears his throat and try to answer calmly, "Well,… That's because we're friends!"

Gazel –who hasn't stop staring at him- answer, "Really? You and Nepper, Heat, and the others are friends too right? That doesn't answer my question at all! And why is it always me? Why do you keep on teasing me? Why me? Burn, why me?" A deep anger took of Gazel's emotion. He's not a cold and cool Gazel right now. He's more like a monster.

Burn was first freaked out, but when he saw that the other boy was crying, he managed to calm himself. He really don't know what to do so, he hug him. "Ssh… Ssh… Calm down, calm down. I teased you, that's because we're a really close friends and… And… And…" Burn is trying to find a right word to describe his feeling when he suddenly felt that he had to tell him the truth about his feeling. "…I…I-I…l-love…y-you…" Burn stuttered.

Gazel's face turned red, 'Wh-What did he say? He loves… me? Am I just hearing things or what?' "Um… What did you say? Can you please say it one more time?"

Burn muttered to himself. He knew that Gazel heard that perfectly, he's just shocked. Burn sighed. "Gazel, I love you. Can we please be together forever? Because I really want you to be mine." Burn grinned and smile then he hugs him tightly.

'Gazel has no idea about it. I bet he's gonna reject me. What was I thinking? I should treat him in a better way before confessing. Ugh, now everything is screwed up!' Burn thought to himself. He's really hopeless.

Silence. That's what happen until Gazel broke it with a kiss," I love you too you know…" Burn was shocked and he hit the wall behind him. He blushed but then, he was able to calm himself and returned the kiss. It turned into a passionate kiss. Burn's tongue started to move and ask for an entrance. Gazel flinched a bit but then he lets Burn's tongue to enter. Burn's tongue travel through all part ( I know I said it in the wrong way. I just don't really know how to picture it). Gazel start moaning. And after a couple of minutes, Burn broke the kiss.

"That's one good way to answer. I love it" Burn grinned and poked Gazel's nose.

"Well, I don't know any better way to say it since you do it when I'm off-guard, you tulip-head!" Gazel looked to the floor pouting. His cheeks became as red as an apple.

"Yeah right. So, will you be mine, forever?" Burn asked. Gazel smiled, "Hmph. You already know the answer."

Burn hold Gazel's waist and pull him closer, "Of course I do. But I want to hear you saying it." Gazel smiled and say, "I'm yours. Now and forever."

THE END

NYAH!~ Finally it finished! It took me 2 hours to make it looked good. Hope it's better than the first! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, and please give me some review. I appreciate everything that you guys say. And until next time!


End file.
